¿Tengo suerte?
by paola5hhr
Summary: Esa pregunta que rondaba mi mente y no me dejaba en paz torturándome con mis recuerdos, viéndola postrada en esa cama y no poder hacer nada por ella,destrozándome viendo esas imágenes.Te esperare, lo prometo Hermione,lo haré.Ilusiones, no te engañes Harry


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y no hago esta historia con intenciones de lucro solo es una forma de dejar volar mi imaginación en este maravilloso mundo.

N/A: Después de mucho tiempo de estar perdida regreso al gran mundo de la escritura y aunque no me considero una buena escritora espero que la historia les guste pues es otra forma de ver lo que pudo haber sucedido. Realmente espero que lo disfruten.

...

¿TENGO SUERTE?

Como podían cambiar las cosas tan de repente y ni siquiera darme cuenta de lo que sucedía a mi alrededor.

Sentado en una banca frente al mar a las afueras de la casa de Bill y Fleur las imágenes llegan hacia mi mente como si de una película se tratase y todo lo sucedido con anterioridad me nubla el pensamiento: la búsqueda del medallón, cuando Ron nos dejo a mi y a Hermione, la destrucción del medallón y lo que nos había mostrado al abrirse.

Recién ahora me ponía a analizar las imágenes que habían intentado trastornar la mente de Ron y ahora comprendo un poco cuando él se fue y lo que sintió en ese momento. Lo que esas imágenes querían hacerle creer y que en su momento yo negué rotundamente asegurándole que Hermione y yo sólo éramos amigos.

Ahora me daba cuenta de cuan errado estaba en cuanto a mis sentimientos se trataba. Hace algún tiempo atrás yo podría haber asegurado que amaba a Ginny y hubiera puesto mis manos al fuego por ese amor, pero ahora ya no estaba tan seguro.

Lo sucedido hace unas horas me había marcado y no estaba seguro de poder soportarlo; de poder soportar perder a alguien más y no a cualquier persona sino a Hermione, no estaba seguro de poder superarlo, no estaba seguro si podría continuar.

Escuchar sus gritos desde el salón de la mansión Malfoy y sentirme impotente al no poder hacer nada por ella atrapado en ese sucio calabozo me partía en dos. Ron gritaba pues a él le dolía demasiado. En ese instante las cosa sucedieron demasiado rápido: la aparición de Dobby y como logramos escapar. Dobby, ese es otro punto que me duele tratar y prefiero no hacerlo pues recuerdo a todos aquellos que murieron: mis padres, Sirius, Dumbledore… y con ello me sumo más dolor del que siento innecesariamente.

Para cuando llegamos al salón ella estaba tirada en el suelo y gritaba de dolor, el dolor que le causaba la tortura a la que estaba siendo sometida por Bellatrix, esa bruja, en todos los sentidos, que me causó tanto dolor en el pasado y aún lo seguía haciendo. Pero esta vez no permitiría que se saliera con la suya. Fue en ese momento al verla ahí tirada en el que me di cuenta, fue como si después de tanto tiempo mis ojos se abrieran y miraran todo lo que ella significaba para mí, lo que ella había hecho por mí y que yo nunca supe reconocer. No se como pasó pero tenía una varita entre mis manos y la usaría si era necesario y por supuesto que lo era. Entre un mar de luces de todos los colores le dije a Ron que sacara a Hermione de aquí y no se como pero logramos escapar.

Al llegar a Shell Cottage, Hermione estaba muy delicada y su vida pendía de un hilo. Yo estaba más que destrozado al verla así. No sabía que pasaría después con Ginny o con Ron solo sabía que quería que ella se recuperase, terminar la guerra y poder tener un futuro con ella.

Horas después sentado aquí como un idiota me doy cuenta que ni siquiera se si ella siente algo por mí o si despertará que es lo que más anhelo en este momento. Y una pregunta ronda por mi mente:

¿Tengo suerte?

Se que es absurdo hacerse esa pregunta viendo mi situación pero no puedo evitar pensar en eso y decirme a mí mismo que:

¿Tengo suerte de estar vivo aún después de lo sucedido?

¿Tengo suerte de estar en donde estoy en este instante?

¿Tengo suerte por tener la esperanza de que algún día todo sea normal?

¿Tengo suerte de haberme dado cuenta de lo que sentía por Hermione?

¿Tengo suerte de haberme enamorado de mi mejor amiga?; porque era un hecho, estaba enamorado de Hermione.

A pesar de que ella esta inconsciente siento su voz susurrándome al oído, dándome palabras de apoyo como siempre lo había hecho y eso hace que tenga esperanzas. Esas alucinaciones me hacen creer y confiar en que despertará y junto con ella y Ron venceré a Voldemort. Esas palabras en mi mente son las que me mantienen en pie.

Que idiota he sido al darme cuenta recién hoy lo que siento por ella. Tantos años buscando ese sentimiento creyendo haberlo encontrado en Ginny y no era así, lo había tenido frente a mis narizotas todo este tiempo pero yo siempre tan ciego no lo había visto hasta ahora.

En estos momentos añoro un beso de sus labios, de esos labios de los que siempre salían palabras de ánimo y los cuales me defendían cuando lo necesitaba.

Me levanto y me dirijo al interior de la casa subo las escaleras y camino hacia la habitación en la que se encuentra. La veo allí tan débil como nunca la había visto y ha mi mente viene un inusual recuerdo de una Hermione petrificada. Como quisiera que se despertara para poder hablar con ella pues la incertidumbre de saber lo que siente me mata. Ella nunca dio señales de sentir algo más por mi que una simple amistad pero todas la acciones que ella realizó alguna vez ahora vuelven a mí e inconscientemente en mi interior siento que tengo una esperanza. Y esperare a Hermione, hasta que se recupere yo estaré ahí para ella.

Dejo de tortúrame a mí mismo viéndola en ese estado y voy a la habitación que me habían asignado para descansar un poco. Pero en vez de descansar más pensamiento vuelven a mi mente.

¿Tengo suerte? Esa pregunta otra vez. Cualquiera diría que estoy loco al creer que la situación en la que me encuentro es a causa de la suerte. Pero viéndolo desde otra perspectiva tengo suerte pues cualquiera en mi lugar no tendría el optimismo que yo tengo al imaginarme que Hermione despierte, que me diga que siente lo mismo por mí, ganando la guerra. Cualquiera en mi lugar ya se hubiera dado por vencido.

Tengo suerte de tener suficiente confianza en mi mismo para verme vencedor en esta guerra y tener un futuro normal a pesar del destino que me ha tocado vivir.

Pero ahora echado en mi cama caigo en cuenta de la realidad, me he hecho demasiadas ilusiones aferrándome a la jugarreta de mis sentimientos, al imaginármela a mi lado y susurrándome al oído y a pesar de mi optimismo, se que este esta infundado en bases poco estables que son mis esperanzas y añoranzas que como pueden cumplirse también puede que no lo hagan y si sigo engañándome de esta manera y alejándome de la realidad el más lastimado aquí seré yo cuando me desengañe a mi mismo.

Y a pesar de todas mis reflexiones esa pregunta en mi mente no deja de dar vueltas.

¿Tengo suerte?

...

Bueno espero que realmente les haya gustado y acepto cualquier tipo de critica constructiva ya que estas te ayudan a crecer como escritora y poder hacerlo mucho mejor una próxima vez.

Cuídense

Paola5hhr


End file.
